


The...

by HarveysHoe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't answer that, I Don't Even Know, I Have Never Even Written Poetry Before, I'm Bad At Taggin, I'm Not Even Poetric, Is Poetric Even A Word?, It Is Slightly Worrying, M/M, Meh, Poet - Freeform, Poetry, Rhyming, Stony - Freeform, WTF, enjoy, i have no words, sorry - Freeform, what have I done?, what is WRONG with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Tony and Steve... *sighs* I need help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words... seriously... I really don't.

The brown eyes that sparkled,

The blue eyes that dazzled.

The charming smirk that won the key to his heart,

The innocent smile that grabbed him at the start.

The styled chocolate hair all messy and soft,

Is the distraction from him being taught how to use microsoft.

Those large and capable hands made him feel safe and secure,

And was enough for him to feel pure.

**Author's Note:**

> ... By the way, I cannot stop laughing. Holy shit, what was that? I TOLD YOU I CAN'T WRITE POETRY! YOU WERE WARNED.  
> ... Don't even ask. I don't know what it was. I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave me feedback. I shall never write something like this again, don't worry.


End file.
